


Sonnet Of Mycroft Holmes

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the world I walk is tainted gray<br/>My footsteps reek of shadows; good or ill<br/>They say I do not care. Keep pity at bay<br/>The tide of meddlesome life is for me still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet Of Mycroft Holmes

They say the world I walk is tainted gray  
My footsteps reek of shadows; good or ill  
They say I do not care. Keep pity at bay  
The tide of meddlesome life is for me still.  
They say I deal, and know not of what play  
I can or cannot do. No bounds, no line  
Of humanity. Strange though such accusals may  
Be, since the prize so gained is never taken mine.  
Through the hollow slinking alleyway  
Of humanity, there is but one I hide  
In front- for it is one I keep away  
And shade so love at least may safe reside.  
The world I walk is tinted wild with gray  
Though deal I do, you I cannot pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Because somehow to me gray is the color of Lestrade.


End file.
